Try once more
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: He gets another chance and he takes it. This time he won't make the same mistakes. This time he would protect them. EveryonexTsuna
1. Prologue

**It was the end. Tsuna for once really wanted to die. Nothing was left. Everything was gone. Byakuran had done what he said he would do. His family was gone. He had killed them and had left Tsuna alive. Let Tsuna live so that he could see his Famiglia perire.**

**Tsuna fell to his knees as he looked over his loved onces. Gone all gone. Bodies soaked in blood lay on the ground. Eyes wide with expressions of horror. Some body parts were spread far away. He flinched as he saw his three little kids. Futa,Lambo, and I-pin never diserve this. They should have been normal kids. The Mafia messed their lifes bad.**

**Tsuna looked up at the dark sky. Getting to his knees he prayed. Prayed with all his heart that time would go back. His small form started to shake violently as tears fell down tan cheeks. As he finished his prayers Tsuna's vision became blurry. His big charamel eyes closed as he fell into a restless sleep.**

**A petite figure wiggled in the small bed. He moved around trying to get comfortable but fell. A loud scream was ripped from his throat as his head hit the hard floor. He winced as he got up rubbing his sore head. Tsuna looked around to find himself in his room. At that moment Tsuna knew what had happened.**

**Tsuna walked to his mirrior. He was fourteen again. Tsuna touched his reflection and sighed. Everything had gone to the beginning. He had gone back, but he didn't look like the Tsuna that he was when he was fourteen.**

**He was a bit shorter than he use to be. His brown hair reached his thighs and curled at the end. His face small that comlpimented his petite figure. Rosy small plump lips with long thick black eyelashes with tan luscious smooth skin.**

**Tsuna took a short quick shower. He changed into an over-size uniform that hid his lovely well figured curves. Drying his hair with a small black towel, Tsuna was about to put it in a pony-tail when he heard his mother call. He ran down stairs and tripped on the steps. He landed infront of a baby in a black suit.**

**The baby had black hair and a black-fedora hat. His eyes were onyx black. For once Tsuna really had to think that the sideburns added to his cuteness. Even though Tsuna thought that Tsuna knew could never say it out loud. On the babies head Tsuna foun the small green animal Leon.**

**"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn." The baby said. Tsuna had to smile at that. Even in this time Reborn was still Reborn. He flinched as his mother went into a fan girl mood and started squealing over Reborn. His mother never really changed and that's what he loved about her.**

**The same thing happen again, but this time Tsuna really did pay attention. This time he really knew what Reborn was talking about. This time Tsuna wasn't that shocked to find out what his Destiny would be. No, this time he accepted it all. He accepted it with all is being. This time Tsuna wouldn't make the same mistakes as the last time.**

**Reborn looked at his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. He was a useless person. He suched in Athletics, History, Science, and Math. The only subject that Tsuna seemed to be passing was Literacy. Looking at his student he couldn't help but think how beautiful Tsuna was. Never in his life had he seen something so wonderful. The angelic beauty his student had made him reluctent to taint it. Giving him another look Reborn saw something on those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to understand what was happening. Those caramel eyes that were warm also held horror as if he had gone through something bad. He kneew from than that Sawada Tsunayoshi was hiding something and he was going to find out just what it was.**


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Tsuna may be from the future but he had a pasted self so even though it's a new life he knows what's been happening. Also his guardians are going have something to do with the Mafia already. Mukurohas a separate body from chrome. They are siblings. And Tsuna isin't useless even though he ain't good at many Tsuna remembers the future his family doesn' Varia will also be like his guardians too. All his guardians with Ken, and Chikusa go to the same school, but Tsuna doesn't talk to them. He just looks after them in Eveyone knows that Tsuna's dad is in the Mafia. Lets just say that he isin't very secretive.

While Reborn was sitting on the shair wating for breakfast, Tsuna and his mom were making it. Reborn could easily see that he had talent in cooking. He really didn't know how Tsuna knew he loved drinking cappucinos, but right than he could care less. As the warm fluids went down his throat, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He heard a little giggle come from his right side. Turning around he found his student there with two plates in hand.

A light kiss in his cheek shocked him. No one, not even Bianchi, ever touched him like that unless they wanted to die, but this little boy had done it so easily. Reborn blushed a bit as he found it wasn't that bad.

As they ate, Reborn looked around. For a small family they had a really big house. The kitchen was huge. The thing that got to him were the bentos on the counter. There were to many for just a family of two. He also watched as Tsuna ate quickly before getting up and leaving with some of the bentos. He stayed in his seat with his eyes wide open.

Where was his student going Reborn thought. He looked at his students mother, but she didn't seem shocked. She looked happy. Happy about what though.

Tsuna had come and gone a few times. Everytime he came back a bigger smile was on his delicate face. When Tsuna returned it was already seven a.m. Tsuna put his hair into a a high pony-tail and grabs his obento and puts it in his back. Ssaying good-bye to his mother he left.

Reborn followed his student and found many people talking to Tsuna. He knew that Nanimori was said to be a very peaceful town and that everyone new each other. They say that this town was filled with so many kind people. Reborn had to admit this place was filled with so much kindness. He wondered who got it like this.

When Tsuna got to school many people greeted him. They all used the nicknames they gave him like Angel, Hime-chan, or Princess. A light blush colored his cheeks at those comments but he greeted all of them back.

"Tsu-chan!" Someone yelled. He looked back to see Mochida coming to him. Tsuna sighed at that. It wasn't that he hated Mochida it was that he always bothered him. Also Mochida had been spreading lies that they were going out. Not that anyone would believe him. He had just transfered schools so he didn't know that everyone here knew who Tsuna was. He didn't know that Tsuna was treasure of Nanimori. He didn't know and neither did his guardians, Kyoko, Reborn, and Haru, Ken, and Chikusa. Who had also transfered, but from Italy.

People glared at Mochida, but he didn't notice it. He was trying key word trying to act cool infront of Tsuna. Lets say it was just embarrassing. Half way in his talking he opened his eyes to find Tsuna gone. He looked around and found everyone heading to their classes.

Nanimori High didn't really have grades. They divided the class into groups. The bad kids with the bad. The athletics in one and so on. Tsuna had been stuck in the bad class,even though the teachers wanted him to be in another class he declined. Like this Tsuna would be able to look after his precious people.

He walked in to be greeted by his classmates. Not all of them but most of them. Tsuna returned the greetings with a small smile. He felt people tare at him. Looking around he found Gokudera Hayato glaring at him with emerald green eyes. His silver hair flowed over broad shoulders giving him a more menacing look. Than he turned around to find Rokudo Mukuro staring at him with a smirk. A glint of interest in those Purple and red eyes. His dark blue hair in the same hair style. Than was Yamamoto Takeshi. His smile was gone. Face serious. Dark brown eyes stared blankly at him and black tresses wilder than ever. Fit body stiff as a board. Sasagawa Ryohei was smiling at him. His body sagging a bit. Silver eyes held the same interesting glint. His silver hair wild. Dokuro Chrome looked shyly at him with a purple eye. Hair the same color and style as her brothers'. Her body hidden by her bag that she clutched with a death grip. He had to say she was pretty. Ken and Chikusa glanced once at him but then looked away. Hibari Kyoya stare was murderous. His gray-blue eyes in a fierce glare. Dark black tresses wild.

Tsuna looked at them and concluded that they were all well built with broad shoulders, hard chest but with lean appearences. They were also all ,except Chrome who was about 5 inches taller than him, the same height like about 6ft to 6ft3. Kyoko and Haru were also in that class, and they were friends. Both were really popular. Both were really pretty. With long hair and feminane figures, and big hearts.

He let out a sigh as he figured why they were looking at him. They knew. They knew about him becoming Vongola Tenth. Of course they knew since they also happen to be in the Mafia.

Stupid-Tsuna. He thought How could you have forgotten about that detail. You even did reseach on them. You read their reports. Dumb Dumb Dumb.

He felt like crying. He couldn't do anything now. They knew so that meant that the Varia and Dino also knew. And if they knew than that meant he would meet them sooner than expected. Which Tsuna really didn't want to do. Fighting with Xanxus was something Tsuna never wanted to do ever again.

He went to his seat which was in the far back and took out a book called Burnt Offerings by Laurell K. Hamilton. He read until the teacher came in. Tsuna put the book away since he had literacy first. He loved that subject so much because he was good at it. Or else he would have still kept on reading. The assignments were easy and since he always finished first Tsuna went back to reading his book until someone asked for help. English wasn't that had. Tsuna smiled and helped the student out. More people came to ask for help and he gratefully helped them.

Nothing exciting happen. Nothing ever did and Tsuna was glad because this was a peaceful town, and he wanted it to stay that way. School soon finished and he got ready to leave fast. Tsuna needed to get home to make the obento's for lunch. As he was leaving someone blocked his path.

"Your not fit to be Vongola." Hayato said bitterly wanting to hurt the small boy. Tsuna smile gently at that Hayato would never changed. He was like the storm ready to stike whenever he wanted. Hayato looked shocked when he saw the small boy smile. He had been watching him for sometime. Always surrounded by people. Always laughing and smiling. Always so kind. Jealousy got the best of him.

Hayato attacked without warning. Tsuna dogded. He would dogde but never attack. Not once did he try to defend himself. As Hayato was going to attack he stopped in mid-way when he saw the emotions in those big caremel eyes. Never in his life had he seen so many emotions at once. He dropped his dynamite and kept on looking at him. The dynamite exploded, but Tsuna for once was a bit quick enough to save him.

Several pairs of eyes widened. When the smoke cleared they found both of them alive. One injured more than the other. Hayato had protected Tsuna with his body on instinct. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw a big wound on his arm.

"Hiieeeee!" He yelled "Your bleeding." He stared at the wound for a second and then quickly searched for something in his bag. Hayato watched as the boy got a small bottle of ointment out and opened it. He flinched as the cold ointment was applied on his his wound. He looked at the boy and was shocked as how much concern was in the boys eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Tsuna rip a piece of his shirt off and tie it on his arm.

"I hope that you get better Gokudera-san. " He stood up to leave but a hand grabbed his small wrist. He looked down to see green eyes that were filled with so much loneliness. Tears were on the corner of his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Hayato had been alone for a long time. He had been rejected by lots of families.

Tsuna crouched down to his level and with a small gentle smile.

"Gokudera-san, I may not be Vongola yet, but it would be an honor if you would be in my family."

Hayato stared at him. No one had ever wanted him to be in a family. Everyone rejected him. Yet this small boy who he tried to kill wanted him to be in his Famiglia. He nodded his head.

"I would love to be in your family jyuudiame."

"Yada, my name is Tsuna, Gokudera-san."

"But jyuu.."

"Tsuna, Gokudera-san."

"Hai, Tsuna, nut please call me Hayato than."

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. He stood up and held his hand out. Today the lunches would be a bit late but it was worth it. He had his first family member.


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi and Lambo

Tsuna woke up at four a.m. he took a quick shower as quietly as he could not wanting to wake Reborn dressed in some black pants and a black light jacket over a black shirt. His hair was down as he let it dry. He put on his shoes and tip-toed out the door, but not until he gave Reborn a kiss on the cheek

He went down to the kitchen and started to cook. He turned on the oven and and waited for it to heat up. Tsuna put on a ligh blue apron. He took out ingredents from the refrigerator. He decideed that today for breakfast he would make some steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki(rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles,onsen tamago, and some natto(soybeans). As he chopped green onions for the miso soup he thought of what snack to make. He decided to go with something sweet. He baked steamed Buns with sweet red bean paste/

As he waited for the buns to bake, Tsuna got the kettle out. He took out the team bags. After iboth the green tea and the steamed buns were done he placed the food into the obento's and the tea into bottles. He than started maing Okayu(Rice Porridge) fo the hostiptal's and the retirement centers.

When he was finished, Tsuna left with a few in his arms. He came back several times and on his last route he bumped into someone. He looked up to find dark brown eyes staring at him. Tsuna wanted to smack himself of course it would be Takeshi. He always jogged before school each day.

Tsuna offered Takeshi a small smile before he went back to his business.

Takeshi looked at Tsuna's retreating form. What was he doing so early up. School wasn't going to start in about another hour or so. So why was he awake. He had the urge to follow and find out but it wasn't his business. He turned around and went down his path. Tsuna got back a few minutes before Reborn woke-up. He changed into his uniform and went down to help his mother cook. Tsuna than made his obento and put lots of oranges in it as a snack.

Reborn came down to find his student eating a big orange by himself. He sat in his chair and started to eat. Tsuna ate slower this time since he had finished his work already. He knew that today Reborn was going to go with him. He picked up the saw as Tsuna took out some pills and a glass. He filled it with water and took it to his mom. Nana thanked him and drank them. Tsuna kissed Nana's cheek and grabbed his bag.

They walked in silent the way to school. Reborn hadn't asked why Nana had to take pills. Tsuna hadn't given any information. It was quiet as they walked all the way to Nanimori High. When they got to the school entrance they found Hayato waiting there.

When Hayato saw Tsuna his eyes began to sparkle. Hewalked up to him. Many people afraid that he would do somthing. Hayato surprised them by saying

"Ohayou jy-Tsuna." Tsuna smiled and replied, but differently.

"Buongiorno, Hayato."

He liked the surprise look on both Reborn and Hayato. He had always been good at learning different languages. Many people stared at them, but they didn't pay attention. People greeted Tsuna. Hayato was really shocked by how popular his boss was. He knew that many people talked about Tsuna because he was nice and kind, but he didn't know that he was this popular. It made him happy that he was able to realize what a kind person he was. He was truly happy.

They made it to their class. Tsuna went to his normal seat, but this time he didn't go alone. Hayato sat right next to him. Some didn't have the guts to tell him others didn't care. What surprised the class more was when Takeshi came in and sat on Tsuna's left side. The grin on his face was so fake Tsuna could tell but didn't try to say others wise.

When lunch came Hayato and Tsuna went to the roof to eat. Tsuna saw that Hayato only ate pan from the stores. He frowned at that. While eating Tsuna would offer some of his food to Hayato anf Hayato not wanting to disappoint his boss ate it.

Hayato really had to say that it was delicious. Never in his life had he eaten something so good. Tsuna ate her ornages slowly wanting to savor the taste. The sweetness of his snack was alway the best thing. The bell soon rang for them to go to gym.

As PE finished, Tsuna found Yamamoto cleaning outside. He grabbed a broom and went to help. Yamamoto was surprised but smiled and thanked him anyway. While cleaning they started talking about things. When the subject turned to baseball Yamamoto stiffened. He told Tsuna about his slump. Tsuna answered him with the best he could, but inside he knew it wasn't good inside.

Th next day when he went to school people were crowding around.

"Yamamoto is going to jump!" A student yelled. Tsuna eyes widened and he ran to the roof. He opened the door to find Yamamoto on the other side of the railing.

"Yamamoto-san please don't do it."

Yamamoto turned around and smiled sadly while looking at his broken arm.

"I'm so pathetic. The best thing I'm in. The thing I love the most. I'm not good enough anymore."

Tsuna walked foward slowly.

"Your wrong Yamamoto-san. Just because he broke your arm doesn't mean you can't play anymore. Your arm isin't going to be broken for ever. It'll heal and soon you'll be throwing and hitting the balls faster than ever. So don't give up right now Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna for a long time. He had asked Hayato earlier why he would follor Tsuna. Hayato had glared at him and called him stupid befre saying

"He saved me. He's real."

Now he could see what Hayato was talking about. Tsuna was the realist thing in the world. He was someone that shouldn't have ended up being mixed up in the mafia world like them. He was the light that you would give your life to protect.

Yamamoto climbed back to the other side. For once a real smile on his face. He watched as Tsuna walked up to him and grabbed something from his bag. A bottle of ointment.

"If you apply this on your arm after you take a shower your wound will heal better. So if you want to get back into playing baseball soon use this."

Yamamoto took it from Tsuna. His smile brightened. Yes, he was someone that anyone would die to protect.

As Tsuna got ready to leave, Yamamoto called him back.

"Tsuna let me part of your family." Tsuna stared at him. He knew that if he said no Yamamoto would be able to live a normal life. He could become a pro baseball player. He also knew if he said no Yamamoto wouldn't give up.

"I would be very happy if you could be in my family Yamamoto-san."

"Takeshi."

"Hai, Takeshi."

A new member was added. From where Reborn hid, he couldn't help but feel proud. His student had managed to get to members in his family without his help.

Later that day when Tsuna had finished delivering the lunches a loud yelled disturbed the silence.

"Reborn, prepare to die!" A small child yelled as he charged at him only to get thrown back into the wall. Tsuna shook his head. Lambo would never change. He stood up and made his way to the small child who was trying hard not to cry. Tsuna picked Lambo up and craddled him in his arms.

"Are you ok?' Lambo looked at the pretty person. He blinked his eyes and before he could stop his mouth blurted out

"Momma."

Tsuna looked at him for a while before answering.

"Yes." Lambo giggled as he called Tsuna momma again foregetting about Reborn for once. Reborn looked at his student. There was pain in his eyes. Pain from something that he needed to know.


	4. Mukuro, Hibari, Chrome, Ipin

Tsuna had to say that things were going okay. He was being trained by Reborn and that hurt. The bruises made it hard to walk , but he was still able to make the obento's each day. Tsuna knew that Reborn was onto him. Tsuna knew that Reborn was trying to figure him out. Tsuna knew all this but didn't do anything. Reborn wouldn't be able to figure him out. Reborn had nver been able to figure him out.

To say that things weren't amusing would be lying. How Hayato and Takeshi would always fight. Well Hayato would fight but Takeshi would just laugh. He had also become the mother of a five year old kid. Which was kind of nice in its own way.

Tsuna had begun to worry over his guardians healths. Hayato always ate pan, Takeshi sushi, Kyoya wouldn't eat, neither would Ryohei, Lambo ate to many sweets, and Chrome and Mukuro only ate junk food. But he couldn't do anything about maybe he could, but he could only with Takeshi and Hayato since the rest still didn't know him.

Today his Vongola intuition had warned him to bring an extra lunch. Something was going to happen .

Morning wasn't different. His guardians had waited by the school entrance. They had gone to class and sat in the back. He had felt eyes on him through the whole lessons. When it came to lunch timeTsuna took out his bento and stood up ready go up to the roof. He turned around just to bump into someone. He fell on his ass. Tsuna opened his eyes to find Chrome on the floor with her lunch scattered.

Hayato was about to start yelling when he got up and crouched infront of her.

"Daijoubu, Dokuro-san." He held out his hand and waited patiently for her to grab it. Tsuna than turned back to his bag and took out his extra lunch. He held out his extra obento for her.

"Gomennasai for bumping into you Dokuro-san because of me you lost your lunch. Please take this."

Tsuna than put it in her hands and apologized again before leaving to the roof with Hayato and Takeshi. Lunch times wasn't quiet anymore. He wasn't lonely anymore. He didn't just have to look over his family. Now he was able to be with them. Well at least two of them.

As Tsuna was getting ready to leave. He didn't notice someone behind him as he thought of what to cook today for lunch. He jumped up as a hand was place on his shoulder. Tsuna turned around to face Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. They all stared at each other for a long time until Chrome held out the obento. He smiled and grabbed it from her. Tsuna than nodded at them and left.

Tsuna had decided to make Tankatsu which are deep fried pork cutlets. He had decided to serve it with cooked rice instead of curry rice. He also made gyoza which are made with minced vegetables and grounded meat. As he fried the gyoza Tsuna also turned on the oven, Tsuna went with baking a chocolate everything was finally done he quickly changed into something warmer before heading out.

Reborn had followed him the next day to school. He didn't leave like he usually does. No, actually went all the way to home room class with him. Hayato had been so excited to meet the number on hitman. Takeshi was glad to meet him as well. In the middle of class, Lambo had come out of no where. So today was a really exciting time for Tsuna. And now he was facing a small chinese kid that wanted to kill him. Tsuna smiled at that I-pin had always had bad eye sight so it would happen soon.

"I'm not your enemy."

"You enemy. Me have picture."

Tsuna walked closer to I-pin and gabbbed something from his bag. He took out a pair of glass that looked like goggles. He put them on her.

"You see I'm not your enemy."

"You no enemy."

Tsuna nodded his head and just laughed as I-pin started to apologize.

When Tsuna and I-pin were walking to the gates of the school he heard some noises. He ran to where the noise was to find Mukuro and Hibari fighting. Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome were at the side lines. They all stood there and watched as both fought. Tsuna sighed and used his hyper dying will to stop them. With just one brush of his flame they were both on the floor. Tsuna looked at them and he winced. They were both badly hurt. He ran to their sides adn started apologizing. He hadn't meant to be that rough on had used the softest flame to get them down.

As he started applying ointment to there injuries, they both stared at him. Never had they felt that much power. They flinched a bit from the coldness but didn't move. Sodt delicate fingers moved over their skin slowly. Tsuna left to bottles of ionments close to them and stood up.

"Please apply this after you guys shower so that your injuries get better sooner."

He gave them all a smile and left with I-pin close behind.

A boy with silver eyes stared with amazement as how easily he had defeated both Mukuro and Hibari some of the strongest people here. His smile widened as he thought that Tsuna would be good for the boxing club. Yes, he would make a good asset to the team. With fire burning in his eyes he promised to get Tsuna into his club.

Hibari and Mukuro were both as well amazed as how strong the small boy could be. They had never experienced a strength like that in the mafia. Both knew that he would be a great boss in the future. A boss that many people would follow.


	5. Ryohei, Dad, Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta, Varia

Nothing bad had happen and for that Tsuna had to be greatful. Tsuna had to sigh with relieve. He had met Dino yesterday. Reborn had wanted him to meet Dino. Tsuna had been relly happy about it especially because he didn't have to go to school. The had both gotten along really good. Tsuna had also started taalking to Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome. Even Mukuro, Hibari, Ken and Chikusa seemed to be warming up to him a bit. The best thing about it was that Mochida wasn't bother him that much anymore.

Tsuna smiled as he finished his drawing of Hayato. The picture was beautiful. He had been able to find Hayato one day on the library reading with his glasses on. The picture wasan exact copy of him. His face didn't have the same frown as always. If you looked closely you could see a small smile on his lips as he read. His hair flowed over his shoulders. His body wasn't stiff it was let lose.

He had been able to sketch so many pictures of his family. Some of them were rare times that he knew wouldn't come out so often.

Walking down the road, Tsuna returned the greetings given to him. He was eating an orange lollipop. As he made it to the gates of the school, Tsuna found Ryohei there. He was waiting excitedly for something or someone. When he got there he was attacked by Ryohei.

"Sawada! Join my boxing team!"

Tsuna let that sink into him. He had foregotten that Ryohei ahd wanted him to join his boxing group. Looking up at him he sighed. Ryohei was way to excited.

"I'm really sorry Sasagawa-san but I don't really know anything about boxing."

"Of course you do. You beat Mukuro and Hirbari to the extreme."

"I really don't like boxing Sasagawa-san but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends becaus eI would like that very much."

Ryohei stared at Tsuna before smile brightly and nodding his head. He dragged Tsuna all the way to class talking about boxing. Tsuna just smiled and listened. When they got there many people greeted Tsuna. He greeted them back and then went to his seat.

"Good morning Hayto, Takeshi."

Good morning Tsuna." They both said at the same time. He sat down and looked up to find people staring at him. It made him smile

"Good morning Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro, Kyoya, Haru, Kyoko."

Some greeted him back while the rest just nodded.

It had been a habit for Reborn to always interfere with class. He would come in with different costumes if they weren't playing in the park I-pin and Lambo would come too. Which ended in I-pin exploding and Hayato fighting with Lambo.

The roof was more noisy than ever now days. More people would come to eat with him. Tsuna really didn't like how his guardians ate. He needed to do something.

One day while on the roof, Lambo had been going through his bag. He wasn't fast enough to stop him as he took out his sketch pad. He could only blush as they went through his pictures.

"Momma is this me and I-pin?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. He watched as they all looked at his pictures with amazement. The praises that he got just made him blush.

Before Tsuna could say anything his chest started to tighten. His heart beat got quicker. Tsuna held in a gasp as he soon realized his addiction was coming in. He grabbed a piece of orange from his obento and ate it. Savouring the juice of each peace.

Tsuna was leaving when he found his family waiting for him.

"Tsuna-chan are you going home?' Kyoko asked.

"No, I'm going to the store. I need to get some ingredents for lunch and dinner."

"Tsuna-san can Haru come with you."

Tsuna looked at them . They still ahdn't been to his house yet, so wouldn't it be a chance to have them over for dinner. Tsuna nodded and they followed him.

They all saw as everyone on town greeted Tsuna. The thing is that instead of saying his name they said other things. Like princess, angel and other names. While shopping a kind old woman came up to Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, your idiot mafia father is coming back right."

They froze at that. How did they know that Tsuna's dad was in the mafia. They looked at Tsuna but he didn't seem shocked. He had a smile on his face.

"Yea, dad is actually suppose to arrive today but who knows."

"Well than take care and thank you for everything Tsu-chan."

Before the old lady left, she held out a basket full of oranges. Tsuna's smile widened and he took them from her with a small bow.

There were to many boxes for Tsuna to carry home. He was glad that he had let his family come. While they walked through the streets and explotion made them stop. Tsuna put down his bag and ran to where the explotion happened. His family not far got there in time to find Squalo and Basil fighting. Tsuna went into hyper dying mode and went to help. Before he could do anything, the Vongola box was taken away from laughed and left.

Tsuna was fast enough to grab Basil before he fainted. Dino had gotten there but as he made his way to Tsuna he was blocked by his guardians.

"It's okay guys this person is Dino. He is my friend."

They looked back at him before nodding.

"Tsuna how are you."

"I'm alright but he isin't."

Dino picked Basil up and followed Tsuna. Tsuna picked up the box he put down and started walking home. Reborn made himself comfortable on Tsuna's head as he kept on thinking.

How did his student know about the dying flame. How did his student know that his dad was in the mafia. How did this town know about Iemitsu being in the mafia.

When they got to Tsuna's house, his family was impressed. Never in their lifes had they seen such a big house before. It was huge, but very beautiful. When they went inside Hayato got the biggest surpise ever. There sitting in a chair was his sister. When he saw her his stomach started to hurt and he fainted.

Tsuna felt liking hitting his head. How could he have forgotten about Hayato's reaction to Bianchi. Tsuna walked up to her and pulled out some goggles. Bianchi looked at them before putting them on.

They waited a few minutes before Hayato awoke. By than Dino started explaing to them of what happened and who the boy was. He took out a box that was the same the one Squalo took. Tsuna had been taking things out of Lambo's hair. He had already heard this once so he didn't need to hear it again.

His mother had been in the kitchen making lunch for them. Tsuna hurried to help her and to also start his lunches. He decided to make curry this time. As he cut the pork and beef he turned on the pans and cooked the rice. He also turned the oven on. Today for dessert he decided to make a three layer straberry shortcake. While waiting he also made some blonde ginger cookies and chocolate chips one. He brought the kettle out and out some water on it then waited for it to heat. He went back to chopping some vegetables. He cut some potatoes, lettuce and carrots.

He took out some cups and tea bags from the cabinets. He poured the water and placed the hot cookies on a big flat plate. He took them out putting the plate in the middle and giving each person a cup of tea except Reborn who wanted a cappiccino.

Tsuna went back to the kitchen and stirred the curry. At that time the door flung open, and Tsuna's father came in with people behind him. Nana ran to her husband and hugged him. Tsuna saw that the people behind his dad were Fuuta, Colonello, Fon, and Lal Mirch. But what were they doing here. Well he'll find out soon enough. He went back to the curry and turned the stove off. Grabbing some plates he put some rice and then poured curry over it. He took two by two until everyone even the new comers had a plate. He went back and got containers out. Soon enough the the containers were full but there was still curry left. He also put the strawberry shortcakes in other comtaines with green tea in bottles.

Everyone was eating when he went to sit down. Lambo made himself comfortable in his lap and ate. While I-pin sat close to him. Fuuta was sit by him as well. He smiled Fuuta always loved being near his Tsuna-nii. Small talk was made as well as comlpiments for the meal.

"Tsuna you must know why daddy us back right."

"Yea."

"You made me so proud. Already you have a family. But anyways this boy beside you is Fuuta and he will be staying here for sometime."

Tsuna nodded his head as if he was listening which he wasn't. He didn't want to sound mean but his dad was really boring.

"These two are Colonnello and Lal Mirch. They are hitman just like Rebon."

They all listened as Iemitsu told them about the Vongola rings and about the Varia. Tsuna watched as his dad gave Hayata, Takeshi, Lambo, Kyoya, Ryohei, and Mukuro a Vongola ring.

"Dad I want you to mae another mist ring."

"What?"

"You missed one of my guardians. I don't have six I have seven dad."

Iemitsu stared at his baby son for a bit until he smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll get to that."

They keft after that and Tsuna with the help of his dad went to give out the lunches. When Tsuna came back, he found Fuuta sitting in a corner. he went up to him and crouched down.

"Are you okay Fuuta-kun."

Fuuta just stared at him.

"It's okay Fuuta. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are welcome here with welcome arms. you did nothing wrong. My dad just wants to protect you."

Fuuta flung himself to Tsuna and cried. He craddled Fuuta in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"No no no no no no NO!"

A small figure luanched himself on Tsuna. Lambo tried to get Fuuta out of Tsuna's arms.

"YADA. Mamma mine not your!"

Tsuna looked back to find I-pin with tears in her eyes. He looked back at Lambo. Tears came out of his green eyes.

"Tsuna my momma not yours. Tsuna my mamma and I-pin. You go away."

They were all crying really hard now.

"Lambo, I-pin don't be mean. Just because I hug Fuuta doesn't mean I don't love you guys anymore. Fuuta is my family now to so Fuuta is like a brother to you. I'm Fuuta's mamma now too so don't be mean."

He opened up his arms and two more bodies were in his arms. He rocked them as best as he could.

Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.

Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep.

Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Dream, dream, dream.

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh.

Soon enough they were all asleep. Tsuna sighed but smiled. They were always being so cute.

"They fell asleep."

"Reborn don't scary me like that."

"Hmm."

"Here don't be mean and help me put them to bed."

He didn't get time to answer before I-pin was in his arms. He frowned but followed tsuna to their rooms. Tsuna tucked them into bed and place a kiss on their foreheads.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. He pulled him up and craddled him in hsi arms.

"What are you doing Dame-Tsuna."

"You most be tired Reborn. Got to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do."

But even though he said that he still yawned and got comfortable in Tsuna's arms. Soon enough he too was asleep.

Tsuna looked at all of them.

"This time I won't loss you guys."


	6. Varia Mission

They had the Vongola rings. Tsuna's guardians now had their rings. Well only half of it. The other half was with the Varia which only Tsuna knew. He wasn't going to say anything either. If this could keep them from meeting, than so be it. But they all looked so happy. So happy that it hurt. It hurt that Tsuna got them into this mess. Hurt that Tsuna knew they were going to suffer. He could really do nothing but watch right. No, wrong Tsuna didn't care if he had to give up his life, he would protect his family.

While walking to his house Tsuna felt something. His intuition telling him that something was wrong. He ran to the park to find six bloody bodies on the ground. Six bloody bodies that he knew so well in the future. He wanted to turn back and leave, but he knew he couldn't. No, he couldn't leave them there. Tsuna got closer to them slowly. Their breathes were low. He didn't waste time in telling his guardians to help him.

Should he take them to a hospital? Tsuna thought. He shook his head at that idea. I they woke up in the hispital, they were going to do some serious damage. He craddled the baby form in his arms as he started for his house. His guardians each helping bring a body.

As Tsuna walked home, he couldn't help but to think of a reason why theiy were here. They had just gotten the rings from Dino so they shouldn't know yet. It would have also taken them someyime to figure out who had the rings so why were they here. He stopped his thinking as a moan of pain came from the small frame. He needed to get them treated and fast.

Treating their wounds once they got home wasn't bad. At least they were unconscious so Tsuna wasn't worried about getting shot at or knifes thrown at him. Yes, he could deal with this way better than anything else.

Tsuna had let his guardians stay over since there was way to much room in the big house. His mother had given him an orange sucker to eat whileshe cooked the food. After that they had taken a bath and gone to the room asigned to them.

Lambo had rushed into his room in the middle of the night crying. He had been crying because the monsters were going to eat him. Tsuna picked him up and craddled him in his sleep singing a lulluby **.**

Bottom of Form 1

Go to sleep my darling, close your little eyes.  
Angels are above us, peeping through the skies.  
God is in his heaven, and he watch doth keep.  
Time for little children to go to sleep.

Soft snoring came from Lambo's frame. Tsuna tucked both Lambo and himself in bed ready for a good sleep. Fifteen minutes later though two other pairs of arms wrapped around his waist. He heard quiet sobbing but it soon stopped and they fell asleep. He sighed and snuggled up more into the covers this time heading into dreamland.

Tsuna awoke to the screams and yells of people in the house. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the other rooms. He got there in time to find his guardians ready to strike while the others were trying to get on a defence position.

"What are you guys doing?"

They looked to the side to find Tsuna in an oversized dark blueshirt and some boxer shorts. His hair was really messed up. Eyes still had sleep in them.

Tsuna got closer to them and with a slight frown turned to his guardians.

"Why are you guys attacking them. They are really hurt so you can't do that."

He smiled gently at them and then turned back to the injured. He moved closer to one of them and touched his forehead.

"Your fever has gone down. Isin't that great now you just have to heal and you'll be better."

Xanxus stared at Tsuna for a long time until he nodded and layed down. Bel and Mammon soon following him. He picked up the tray of water and left taking his family with them. Walking down the stairs Hayato was the first to break the silence.

"Tsuna, those bastards have the same ring as us. No, I'm positive that those rings are the other half of our rings."

"He's right Tsunayaoshi-kun. If those rings are ours then we should take them away."

Tsuna smiled. He ignored what they were saying and met up with Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, and his mom who were already eating. Tsuna went into the kitchen to find Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru doing their best in cooking something which Tsuna didn't want to know what it was. He replaced the dirty water with clean water, and also grabbed another rag. Making his guardians take a tray of food to the Varia, they went back up stairs.

The Varia knew that they had to kill these brats. They had the other half of the rings that they had. But for some strange reason the kill intent didn't come. They couldn't kill these brats, and that scaried them. What scaried them the most was that they were suppose to hat the candidate of the Vongola heir Sawada Tsunayoshi, but they didn't.

The day passed and they knew that they wouldn't be able to hurt this small boy. This small boy that took so much time into caring form them and their wounds. This small boy that smiled gently and softly at them but not in mockery of smugness, but out of kindness.

Another surprise that cane that day was the visit from Colonnello. Colonnello had barged in and jumped into Tsuna's arms quickly falling asleep. Just so that when he woke up he resited what the ninth had said

"I know you hate my heir for the Vongola, but please as a request from the ninth. Please stay in Japan for some more time. Tsunayoshi-kun and his family will soon be targetted by rivaling families. Please stay there and train them."


	7. have a safe trip

A few weeks had passed since the Varia had stayed with Tsuna. His house was now kinda full. Since the Varia had stayed so had his guardians. Tsuna and his mom didn't mind that much since the house was way to big for juat. them. They now all lived together. Tsuna had to say it was wonderful having his family there.

The Varia had gotten undercover jobs as teachers at his school. Everything was really great.

Nana had been in the kitchen when it happened. The aching pain came fast. Sho gasped softly before fainting.

The loud bang that was heard made everyone stop what they were doing. The ran to the kitchen to find Nana on the floor. Tsuna ran to the phone and called the hospital as the others went to look after my mom.

Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin were sobbing close to her body. Tsuna went over to them and patted their heads gently.

"Don't worry nonna is alright. She going to get help so stop crying or else your going to make her cry too."

They all watched as he talked to the little kids. Never had they seen someone so gentle. They knew that the mafia wasn't for him. Someone like him didn't deserve to be tainted with blood. But was it selfish to want to keep him though?

A nock on the door broke any other thoughtd in their heads. Tsuna opened the door to be attacked by killer bear hugs. They all watched as the young men hugged Tsuna close to their bodies. After getting them off, they quickly took his mother away. Before they left one of the men asked

"Are you going to do it in the morning?"

Tsuna nodded his head and waved them good-bye. He sighed as he went to his mother's room. The pill he had left with a glass of water still there. Now he had all the answers. His mom didn't drink the pill to get her blood pressure up so she fainted again.

"How many times had this happened now?" Tsuna muttered to himself. He scanned the room to find an album. The pictures were of her mom and dad. When they were young, and all the time they spent together. A tint of hate went down his throat. The sour feeling made him feel even worse. How much more did his mother have to suffer? How much longer did she have to wait? Wait for all those promises that my father told her? Being in the mafia didn't justify his father's actions he knew. But couldn't he have just told her instead of filling her head with stupid stuff, with lies.

He went to put the album back in the closet when he found a golden box. His name was written on it. Curiosity got the best of him and he opned it. Inside was something he had never wanted to see again. Dresses. One of them was a pure ivory dress. It was strapless with glitter. A sash accompinied it with a tiara The tail bloomed like a flower. The other one was a pure white color dress. Also strapless. The dress had kind of like layers at the bottom with rims that were frillyand a veil. The tail also bloomed. Both dresses would hug his figure greatly if he wore them.

In another box were the shoes which were pretty. One pair had dyeable satin upper in a slingback dress sandal sstyle with a round open toe. An asymmetrical satinvamp strap with soft pleating datails. A delicate satin slingback heel strap contours the outer arch, with an adjustable side buckle closure, Faux lether lining and cushioning footbed, smooth leather other pair were of satin material with a leather sole. It had gorgeous accents adorn with rhitestones embellished style with a sophisticated t-strap design. Adjustable ankle strap offers a comfortable fit and a thin high heel. A note was tucked in nicely.

It said "Tsu-chan please give it another try. Love Mamma"

Tsuna let out a laugh. Really his mother wanted him to do that again. He then smiled softly. If his mom wanted him to do it, he couldn't argue. This always made her happy.

Later that night he gave a call to his old friend.

They woke up from the soft noises down stairs. Knowing that it couldn't be Nana, since she is in the hospital, they senced danger. They went down stair and into the kitchen to be greeted by a big surprise. Tsuna was by the oven with a cute black with white flowers frilly apron on. It hugged his curves perfectly. His hair was up in a high pony-tail.

The smell of the delicous aroma made their stomaches growl loudly. He turned around to come face-to face with sleep tired house members. Tsuna smiled soflty

"Gomen, did I wake you guys up?"

They shcok their heads and another rumbling came. They blushed as Tsuna laughed gently. He picked up Reborn and sat him down on a chair. He then went back to the huge kitchen just to come out with cups and a tray full of cookies.

"Here you go Reborn. I knpw just hom much you need coffee to wake up. Sit down guys and eat." They sat and took a cookie just to be blasted out of this world for how yummy it was.

"Mamma their really yummy." Fuuta happliy said as he grabbed another one. Nods were quickly followed. Soon enough Tsuna went back to cooking. He made Unagi (Grilled eel). Unagi has a rich flavor. Its crisp on the outside but tender on the inside with some steamed rice. He also made Tori no Kara-age (deep fried chicken). They are boneless chicken breasts that are crispy on the outside and are cut into bite size pieces

For a snack he made Kasutera which is sponge cake. He made them from all three kinds which are green tea, cocoa and brown sugar. He also decided to make japanese roll cakes with chocolate filling inside.

They all watched quietly as Tsuna went back up stairs and brought dpwn some boxes. He then grabbed his sweater.

"Dame-Tsuna where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going out for a bit. You guys can go back to sleep. I'll be coming back a few times since there's a lot of stuff."

He than proceeded in grabbing some bentos when they were taken from him. He looked up to find Hibari close to him.

"We'll help herbivore."

Tsuna was about to argue but he just sighed and nodded. They left the house quickly. All of them watched as Tsuna stopped by each person and gave them a bento and a knitted sweater, scar, or hat. The strangest thing that they found was that they all seemed to have been waiting for Tsuna to come by. The weirdest thing was the names they called Tsuna. Princess and angel were and example.

The retirement center was next. His family watched with soft smiles how Tsuna fretted over the elderly. He gave a old woman a knitted blanket with a snowflake on it.

"Obaachan, now you keep this on okay. I dont' want you to get a cold."

The older woman smiled and nodded. Tsuna gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the next person.

After that was the orphange. The orphange was bad because of the jealous glares Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta sent the kids. A small boy with black hair ran up to Tsuna.

"Mamma you came back."

The glares intensified as each passing minute went by. Tsuna took the box from Hayato and crouched down.

"I already gave the Sister your breakfast, lunch and dinner, Now I have other presents for you."

He opened the boxes that showed toys and blanket with different designs.

"Now get in line and then you can have your pick."

The stop that had surprised them the most was when Tsuna went to the jail.

"Dame-Tsuna what the hell are you doing here."

"Tsunayoshi-kun you do realize that this is where murders are located."

Tsuna just turned around and said.

"They're not bad people."

They had expected Tsuna to get threatened or hurt when they went inside. But instead were surprised when everyone welcomed him and treated him like a queen. It made it harder when they started kneeling down and kissing his hand as if Tsuna was a god. That had really pissed them of but they didn't say anything because their Tsuna looked happy.

When they had gotten back it was almsot time for them to got to school.

"I'm not going to school today. I want to check up on my mom okay."

As they were about to leave , Tsuna came out with some more bentos. He gave each one one.

"You guys need to eat more healthier stuff if you want to get strong so here."

Tsuna also took his time in fixing up their appearances and putting on the scars that he knitted for them. When he was down they all had a deep blush on their cheeks.

"Iteirasshai minna."

"Ittekimasu Tsuna."And with that they left with small smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Modeling was something Tsuna always got embarrassed about. Especially when e had to dress up as a girl. After his famiglia left, Tsuna went to see his mother. When he had told her about taking modeling up again, his mother had squealed for a long long time.

As he posed, Tsuna couldn't help but think why Minato-san had wanted him to be his model. Tsuna knew he wasn't handsome, pretty, or even cute so why would this famous photographer want him to be his model. Once he had finished, Tsuna quickly changed as he looked at the clock. It was almost time for them to get out of school, and Tsuna didn't have anything ready for them to eat. He ran back home as quickly as possible happy that I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta had gone to some friend's house.

Tsuna put his hair in a bun and tied his apron. He stood there for some time thing of what he would cook. An idea came to him as he thought of Reborn who was italian. He decided to make , gooey ricotta and mozzarella are accented by tangy Chedder. Layered with ground beef and garlicky tomato sauce. with Pasta e Patate which is potate soup. Then he made a Frittata which is an italian style omelette.

For dessert he decided to make Zuccutto which is a dome shaped cake that is filled with ice cream or whip cream and Gelato Gianduia which is chocolate Hazelnuts ice cream. But for Reborn he made Granita di Caffe' con Panna which is coffee Granite with whipped cream and Tiramisu' Duomo which is a delicious dome shaped cake filled with cheese, cream and coffe.

Tsuna had then decided to make a salad when he found out he didn't have anymore lettuce. He grabbed his bag and went to the store. He had been surprised to find Fon, and colonnello making their way to his house. Instead of leaving, Tsuna got them to join him. They happily followed him. Tsuna listened to them as they said they eould be staying here for sometime. When Tsuna had asked about Lal Mirch, Colonnello had said that she had been on a mission with his dad.

While at the store, Tsuna had gotten them to by somethings. Like tooth brushed, pijamas, and other little things they would back they had been even more surprise to find someone waiting by Tsuna's door. He had been surprised since this person had never come before, but to say he wasn't happy would be a lie. He crouched down and welcomed him.

They couldn't consentrate. The only thing on their mind was Tsuna. This kind, gentle, cute, little boy who accepted them for who they were. As they ate their lunches, they couldn't help but be so happy. Getting a home made lunch that was so delicious was something wonderful to them.

When the school day was over, they rushed home. Meeting up with the little kids and Reborn , they opened the door only to find Fon, Colonnello, and a new guest Skull. All three were sitting with a cup of warm hot tea in their small hands.

"Ah, Okaerinasia mina."

They looked to find Tsuna with his apron on but this time his hair was in a braid. In his hands were some cups of tea.

"Mama!"

Soon Tsuna was being squished by three little bodies. He laughed sweetly as he returned those hugs. Tsuna looked up at them and smiled mouthing the words 'welcome home' again to them. They stared before they to mouthed back their reply with small smiles of their one.

Tsuna hand't thought that it would be that bad to have all of them in the same house together. At first they had been fighting amongst each other but then they had turned their full force on Skull alone. Making fun of him in the most cruelest way. Calling him Stupid, Worthless, Useless, Dumb. Tsuna watched as Skull ran out of the house.

He walked over to the door just to stop. Before he left, he turned around and said "I'm deeply dissapointed with you guys." He left them their as the full force of what he had said got to them. The guilt they felt intesified as they remembered seeing the look on his face. The threee little kids were crying.

Soon it was pouring out and they had gone out in search for him. Meanwhile Tsuna had gotten drenched to the bone as he looked for Skull. Finally he heard small hiccup sounds coming from his right. He turned to find Skull sitting on a swing wailing.

Skull had been crying for what seemed like an hour. The insults that were thrown at him hurt so much. he had known that he wasn't as good as any of them . He knew that he was useless but the words coming from their mouths had stung more then he thought they would. Warm lean arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into a warm but wet chest.

"Skull-san I finally found you. I was so worried that you had gotten hurt. Your not hurt are you." The soft voice just made it worse as his tears increased. He looked up to find warm ,gentle, big caramel eyes looking at him with concern.

Tsuna started walking home but the pounding in his head made him stop for a few seconds. His vision got even more blurrier and before he knew it he fainted only being saved by strong arms as they pulled him to a drenched chest.


	9. found out

**Bel had been so glad to have found Tsuna. As he walked back home, he couldn't help but feel bad. Both Skull and Tsuna were shivering violently. He looked down to find a small smile gracing Tsuna face.**

**"Baka-Tsuna." He whispered before picking up his pace. He got to the house to find the rest waiting outside drenched. When they saw him with Tsuna in his arms he could tell they were relieved but also jealious. Relieved that Tsuna was safe and sound but jealious that he had been the one to find him. Bel knew that if he hadn't found Tsuna, he to would have been jealious of the person who had.**

**A small cough broke what ever tense atmosphere was around the small group. They hurried inside. Hayato went to get some medicine for Tsuna. While Squalo went to get a blanket for him. Lussaria undressed and dressed Tsuna since he and Levi were the only ones that didn have romantic feelings for the small boy. Sure they loved him, but just like a baby brother and nothing more. Kyoko and Haru had tried to make some miso soup, but that didn't turn out well.**

**Ryohei lay Tsuna next to Skull who had also been changed. They covered both with a heavy quilt and let them sleep .**

**He felt warm and fuzzle all over. As Tsuna woke up he looked down to find Skull snuggling up to him. His breathing coming in slow puffs. Tsuna felt Skull's forehead to find it extremely hot. He got out of bed only to get dizzy.**

**_Was it just him or was the room spinning. _He thought. He grabbed hold of the door handle to steady himself. He looked back and silently said 'Good Morning'. He walked down stairs or tried to but it was really hard. His breath was coming in quick gasps. His head was giving him a total migrane. His limbs were shaking harshly. The only thing that made him keep on going was that he needed to cook the obentos. He was shocked to find his family in the kitchen. They were trying so hard to cook the meals that he always did.**

**The soft cuckle that came from Tsuna made them turn around. There by the stairs was Tsuna and he looked horrible. His skin was an awful pale and his eyes were dropping. You could see the tremors that went through his frail body.**

**"Good Morning everyone." Tsuna said softly. He tried to gulp when he saw the intense stares but it hurt too much.**

**"What are you doing up Tsunayoshi?" Marmon asked**

**"Uh well, You see I always get up at this hour to prepare the lunches so..."**

**"You should be resting Tsuna-kun." Kyoko interupted**

**"But the lunches..."**

**"Don't worry Tsuna-san. We have everything under conrtol, Haru promises." At that moment a small explosion came from the kitchen. His eyes widened as he thought of how under control they had it. He ignored the pain in his body and walked to the kitchen. The gasp that came from his mouth wasn't silent. His poor kitchen was almost completely walked up to the stove, thinking about what he was going to cook. He decided to make Oyakodon which its main ingredients were chicken and egg. He also made Unadon which is grilled eel prepared in a thick soya based sauce served on top of cooked rice. He decided to make a fruit salad that contained Mikans, Ringos, Ichigos, Suika, and Melon. He was about to go and get his sweater when a big hand stopped him. He looked up to find Squalo looking at him**

**"Brat you stay here. We'll take these for you. You go back to sleep"**

**No arguement was made as Tsuna nodded his head and went back to his room after taking some pills for the killer migrane he had. When Tsuna's head touched his pillow, he zonked out. He didn't here when they came back or when he left. He didn't even stir when they came into his room and said good-bye. When Tsuna woke up he felt a bit better he looked at his clock to find it almost time for his photo-shoot. He yelped and hurried. Grabbing some clothes and putting his hair in a messy pony-tail before he left.**

**They had been worried about him, so they had decided to skip the rest of the day. When they got home , they were shocked to find him gone. He wasn't in his room or in any room. Skull and the other arcobaleno were still sound asleep so were the three brats.**

**An hour later and he was still missing. Everyone already awake. Another hour passed before the door opend. Their eyes widened at what they saw. There Tsuna was in a girl winter outfit.**

**Tsuna was wearing a plad blue, black, and red short skirt that reached below his thighs. A dark blue turtle neck that had long sleeves with a dark gray button up jacket that reached his elbows. He had on black stockings that covered his knees with gray ribbons on the side. Black simple boots. His hair wavy and reached his butt.**

**_Wow! _Was the thing that ran through their heads. Who would ever know that Tsuna looked adorable wearing small, little clothes. The blush on his face only seemed to intensify how adorable he was is. It was almost enough for them to foreget that he was sick and that he should be in bed.**

**Xanxus stomped over to Tsuna and threw him over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs as if he wasn't carrying a human boy but a sack of potatoes. He was thrown on his bed.**

**"You stupid brat stay here and don't move."**

**With that he left only to come back with some pills. Tsuna drank them making a disgusted face at the bitter taste. He layed down and slowly closed his eyes**


End file.
